gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gundam Fate, episode 10 - After Happiness comes Despair
After happiness comes despair The next morning, Ryubi comes to Freya's house bringing her flowers and a gift for her birthday, unfortunately, the head maid, Charlotte, had welcomed him with a sad face and told him that their young master, Lady Freya Gray, has died right before her birthday due to her disease. After hearing the news of her death, Ryubi was so shocked that he dropped the flowers and gift and fell to his knees; he then starts to try to deny it but then just started having tears fall from his eyes and then with his hands on the ground and his face down, he cries. Unknowing of the situation, some of Ryubi's friends from the army who had been invited by Freya's brother, Fayt, before he died, showed up in a red car with presents in their arms with smiling faces, but, after they saw Ryubi on the ground crying, they started teasing him a little and then asked why he was crying. When Ryubi was asked the question, he didn't respond and the maid answered for him saying that Freya has died because of her disease, which caused shocked and sad faces for everyone. Right after, one of the friends tried to cheer Ryubi up but another one just told him to give it up since Ryubi was so deep in despair. Once Freya's body was taken away, the maid, Lily, gave Ryubi a letter that was found on Freya's body; the letter had said: Dear Ryubi, Though my time with you was short, I enjoyed every minute we were together. Today I had the most fun I've ever had in my life, but I guess we could thank Lily and Helga for pushing us to go out together, though I really wondered what would have happened if you didn't come to my house. But still, I really wished we could have been together longer, I also wonder if we would've met if it wasn't for my disease though, if it was, then I guess I was very lucky for this illness. I had already knew that I was going to die one day, I just kinda took a guess with this letter, so if you get this letter Ryubi, I guess I must be dead. This letter is my good bye to my friends, my family, and most importantly, you. Do you remember that time when we were talking about our fates? To tell you the truth, I still don't know mine, so I guess I'll be joining big brother Fayt in heaven not knowing what my role is. My only wish is that we would be together, so I hope you'll never forget me but, I want you to go on with life even without me, maybe even find a new love. This shall be my final good bye. Love, Freya Alisana Gray Thank you for everything After reading the letter and remembering the times they had together, Ryubi was sadder than before, wishing for the same thing Freya had wished. With help from the maids, Lily and Helga, Ryubi was taken to one of the guest rooms of the house. In Plant, Shinn and Lunamaria were prepared to set out and leave ZAFT until the war was over, but in the Eternal, Lacus had seemed to had forgotten Haro and something important enough to may prove her innocence, so the Eternal headed back towards Plant as Lunamaria was at the Clyne house knowing that something important was missing and had gotten Haro following her. When the Eternal was getting closer to Plant, Lunamaria and Shinn launched out in their mobile suits having some ZAFT soldiers chasing them down; after Lunamaria and Shinn had gotten closer out of ZAFT territory, the Eternal had gotten there and opened the hatch for them to get in and had Kira in the Strike Freedom stop the Zaku chasing them. When Lunamaria got to Lacus in the ship, Lunamaria gave her the pink Haro that followed her and the important item that Lacus had forgotten; wondering how Lunamaria knew, Lacus asked how she got it and Lunamaria answered by saying that she just had a feeling. Back in Orb, the Gray family and their friends had gotten ready for Freya's funeral. The episode then ends with Ryubi walking out of the church in the rain and getting a message from the Earth Alliance asking if he's made his decision yet.